


There You Go, Take It Slow

by nat_cat



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Emotional Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Venom's Opal Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_cat/pseuds/nat_cat
Summary: And then suddenly Venom is right there, growing up and up and up, a whole body suddenly in front of Eddie, taller than him and connected only where their hands are clasped together.Not alone.Post-movie: Venom is kinda weak. Eddie is kinda sad. They have feelings.(The title was 'Ye Softe and Most Gentle AlienFuck' for the longest time. Which is kinda what it is.)





	There You Go, Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [strozzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool), who beta read, held my hand through the sex scene, and missed a train for this. Thank you <3

It’s been almost a month since the Life Foundation, and things are- well, they are not okay, not barely. Eddie has been in and out of the hospital, adamantly refusing MRIs. He did take the meds they gave him, but he wouldn’t stay, and Anne was furious about it, but- He just couldn’t stand the thought of it. He went back home instead, dead on his feet, and slept for sixteen hours. He woke up feeling like shit and not looking much better. On top of that, the apartment was still trashed, which was mildly inconveniencing.

It’s not gotten much better, if he’s honest. He thought he was dying for a while, and then he did die- he _did_ , he knows he did, saw the light and everything, before Venom pulled him back to the cold and the pain and the blind panic and the sheer fucking misery of it all. And now it’s like his body can’t remember that it’s over. The strangest things agitate him, like the shadow of a cloud falling over the city, or sudden changes in temperature. Loud and sudden noises, but also the quiet. It’s stupid. It _sucks_.

On the nights Eddie doesn’t have nightmares, Venom does. They’re vague impressions to Eddie, whose brain doesn’t quite know how to translate Venom’s memories from before. All he can remember in the morning is the building sense of dread. There’s pain in them as well, actual physical pain, and more than once Eddie wakes up hyperventilating, hands on his throat. Sometimes he wakes up screaming instead, because in the nightmare he’s stranded in a sea of darkness, and there is nothing but the knowledge that he is utterly, totally alone. He doesn’t know which of them that particular dream belongs to, but it sparks a primal fear in him he can’t shake for hours.

So they’re taking it easy now, as much as they can. Eddie has his job back, if he wants it, but he doesn’t have to decide until the end of the month. He’s not inclined to hurry, either. They just need some time, he thinks. To rest properly; to heal. Venom is weak, still, leaks out of him in lazy puddles or manifests in small shapeless lumps on his shoulder, and it makes Eddie feel mean sometimes- protective, like he’ll curl himself around Venom and never let anyone touch them again. The way he sees it, Venom deserves some peace and quiet. Even before he met Eddie, his life at the foundation was not exactly a vacation, what with the captivity and the experiments and all.

Eddie’s spoiling him, he knows he is, but he can’t help himself. He feeds Venom anything he wants: raw meat from the butcher for his “dog”, chocolate syrup on anything he can stand, and tater tots with almost every meal. He touches himself before bed, because it feeds Venom, and because it helps them sleep without dreaming sometimes- when they’re lucky. Not often, because he doesn’t often feel up for it after- well, after everything. Venom is quiet during; but then, he is always quiet now. It’s the recovery- it has to be. Eddie doesn’t think he could bare it if Venom was permanently diminished. Made less because of him, his own human weakness. Venom is quiet during, but _after_ Eddie can feel him unspool inside him, loosened somehow.

Mostly, Eddie can just _feel_ him.

What they do is this: sprawled on the couch, well-fed, the tv on whatever Venom likes, they listen to each other. Eddie tries to find Venom inside him in any way he can. Venom is in his blood, sometimes, and Eddie knows it from the way he can feel it at his throat, pulsing in a way he was never aware of before. He closes his eyes and lets the tv become white noise, and then he tries a hundred different ways to visualize how they’re bonded. He thinks of Venom, growing through his body like roots; he thinks of a red thread connecting them through the whole universe, pulling them towards each other, slow, slow, slow, but steadily; he thinks about Venom around him, about disappearing completely, about being swallowed whole; he thinks of black engulfing him.

He starts with his toes. It made him laugh, in the beginning, when he had to think of Mrs Chen’s meditation CD. Now, it’s just the most relaxing thing he knows how to do: from his toes up over the arches of his feet; the ankles are one of his favourite parts, the bone there, the Achilles tendon; then up his calves. The backs of his knees tickle when he thinks about Venom creeping upwards, coating his thighs; then climbing his hips, oozing down the dip of the hip bone, and up over his stomach.

He loves imagining Venom crawling up his back, a feeling almost like sinking into warm water, like hands stroking upwards gently, following his spine, then dividing to cradle his shoulders. The hairs on his arms rise when he thinks about blackness sliding down, along the bend of his elbow, then slipping around his wrist like a hand gripping him. He loves this part, too: Venom swallowing up his fingers, knuckle after knuckle, then the upturned palms of his hands. In his mind’s eye, he can see them filling up like riverbeds with rain, all along his palm lines until the black spills over.

But this, Eddie likes best: the feeling he remembers of Venom coming around his ribs to meet at the center of his chest, like a hug, like being lifted upwards. He breathes and breathes and breathes, thinking only of Venom rising and falling with it.

It is so quiet inside him when he reaches this point. Tranquil, like a calm mountain lake. Effortlessly, the images come to him, easy as anything: Venom slowly sliding up his neck and into his hair like a caress. It feels warm, almost insubstantial, like the sun on his face, a sweeping gesture over his brow, down his cheeks. Slipping over his lips. Carefully over his eyelids, and then he is consumed whole.

Eddie breathes for a long time like that, listening inside himself without thought.

It’s kind of peaceful, but also kind of sad. It makes him feel wistful, like missing something he’s never had.

When he opens his eyes, he’s decidedly human-skinned, still in his kind-of-shitty apartment, and still almost died a month ago; he’s still out of dish soap, and his symbiote is still so weak he barely speaks. Except that tonight, Venom is there, a mass of tentacles in his lap, vaguely cat shaped.

 **We do speak** , Venom says in Eddies mind.

He sounds cross, and Eddie hasn’t seen him manifest eyes in weeks and weeks, and he made Eddie eat raw liver yesterday, and Eddie is helplessly, hopelessly relieved to see him. **We** **can** , Venom says, out loud this time, because Eddie was just thinking he couldn’t.

“Yeah, buddy,” Eddie says, “Look at you.”

He puts his hand on Venom’s head, right between the tiny cat-ears he’s made, pets him a little. Venom shrinks away from it a bit, eyes narrowed, **what** , the whole slinky body suddenly like a drawn bow. Eddie scratches a little. Venom almost shudders out of shape with it, suddenly a writhing mass with huge surprised eyes.

“What, you don’t like it?” Eddie asks.

There’s certainly some sort of emotion coming from Venom, but it seems… messy, tangled up. And then Venom tilts his cat-head into Eddie’s touch and latches onto his wrist, holding his hand still. Eddie wiggles his fingers a bit, and Venom tightens his grip in return, makes strange grumbling noises. At least the writhing has stopped.

 **Eddie** , Venom says, and nothing else.

And then, Eddie’s hand is just kind of there, on top of Venom’s head, with a bundle of tentacles on top of it, which is really stupid. So he starts petting the pile of goo in his lap again.

“It’s just head scratches,” he says. “It’s not that complicated. Here, you like this channel.”

Eddie turns up the volume on Hell’s Kitchen a bit, gets more comfortable on the couch. Venom gets comfortable as well, which in this case means becoming less solid and decidedly more puddle like. And then they stay like that for a short, blissful time- well, until the commercial break, anyway. Something touches the back of Eddie’s hand, slides up his wrist. When he looks down he sees that Venom has extended a tentacle. It’s rubbing up and down his arm now, slowly. Eddie can feel Venom is chewing on something, a problem or a thought he’s trying to figure out. The touch is kind of nice, though. And they haven’t really touched at all, have they? Their world always seemed to be ending around them, and then with Venom so weak-

Maybe he just felt lonely.

But now, Venom rises up a little, tentacle slung around Eddie’s wrist, comes closer to his face. Eddie senses the intent right before Venom does it- he presses the small face he has formed against Eddie’s cheek, high on the cheekbone, then again, lower, almost against his jaw.

**Did we not do it right?**

“No that’s…”

**We saw it on TV.**

“It’s okay, you did it right.”

And then suddenly Venom is right there, growing up and up and up, a whole body suddenly in front of Eddie, taller than him and connected only where their hands are clasped together. **Not alone**.

Venom is tracing a claw up the inside of Eddie’s arm, and it makes him shiver, and then there’s- then there’s a wave of secondhand feelings washing over Eddie that he can’t identify immediately. Venom is looking down at their hands, but Eddie is staring right at him, because Venom is feeling… nervous?

And Eddie knows this feeling, he’s _felt_ it. He felt it when he gave Lisa Borbruck a flower in seventh grade; before he asked out a boy for the first time, and right before he kissed Anne after their second date. He felt it when he _proposed_ to Anne. It’s a lump of hot and nerves and want in the pit of his stomach, an echo, and Venom is feeling these things, feeling them about Eddie, and they’re touching- and, well, Venom’s face is _right there_ and Eddie can’t not kiss him.

He wants to do it right, but the angle is awkward, so he puts his hands on Venom’s face to tilt it up, presses his lips to that horrible mouth again, gently.

Venom is very still against him at first, but then melts a little into it, licks Eddie’s lips a bit, and still that feeling sits like burning coals in his guts.

“Oh,” Eddie says, puts his arm around Venom, pulls him down to kiss his face. “Oh, no love, it’s okay, come here. Is this what you wanted?”

Venom’s arms go tight around him. He doesn’t say anything, but Eddie can hear it clear as day, **yesyesyes** , and then he’s kissing him again, for real this time. Suddenly it’s overwhelming, how unsure Venom is, how he gets smaller, more human for Eddie, just to grow again, lurking over Eddie so he has to look up at him. He’s so much bigger than Eddie, broad-shouldered and dangerous looking. It’s too much, needing it like this, but Eddie’s missed that face, so he reaches up and pulls Venom down to him, pushes his tongue against Venom’s teeth, into his mouth. In return Venom pushes him back on the couch, leans over him, and Eddie can tell that it’s because Venom just can’t help himself; because Eddie is kissing him, and because he wants Eddie just so much, and that gets Eddie so hot he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

It’s the easiest thing he’s ever done, letting Venom press him down, letting it all go. They’re touching everywhere, half molten together, Venom there for him to arch into, to cling to, and the desire between them building. Venom is so good to him, still kind of shy, but greedy, and Eddie has to tell him, has to think it, _You’re so good for me, oh_ , with Venom’s long tongue on his neck setting him on _fire_.

Venom’s purring on top of him now, a deep sound that makes Eddie weak in the knees. He can feel it where Venom is licking at him, hot and needy. Eddie’s head tips back and he catches a glimpse of the ceiling fan and all he can think is _oh my god, oh my god_ before he buries his face in Venom’s shoulder, **Eddie Eddie Eddie** , and all he can do is hang on: he can barely breathe. He can hardly breathe, and then Venom’s there, all over him, teeth at his throat.

“Yes,” Eddie says. “Vee, it’s okay, you can, darling, yes.” And Venom bites him, gentle, so gentle with it, and Eddie’s gone for him. He presses up, but Venom’s malleable above him, gives him too much room and not enough to rub against. Eddie puts his hands all over him, desperate for it now. “Please, baby, please you gotta give me something here,” he says, moans by the end of it, and then, when Venom becomes more solid over him, when the biting almost hurts, he can’t keep from moaning, and it makes Venom go wilder above him, makes him possessive and monstrous with it, seeing how much Eddie likes it.

Eddie can feel how overcome Venom is, how much it is all balled up inside that black mass, just feelings tangled up and spilling over. Venom kisses him again, and he’s touching Eddie everywhere, holding him down, one huge fanged hand on his face, another somehow gripping around his thighs, another in his hair. A tendril sneaks up his stomach, and Eddie desperately wants his shirt off, takes it off as quick as he can, feels Venom help him with it. There's so much skin for them to touch, and nothing has ever been better than Venom’s hands on his hips, than his tongue on his breastbone. “Oh god, please,” Eddie says, doesn’t know what he’s asking for, doesn’t even know how it would work between them, but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, he just **needs it** , both of them, _oh_.

Venom is so hot all over him, and Eddie just wants to touch him, grabs handfuls of black matter, **Eddie** , puts his hands everywhere, down Vee’s back as he goes soft above him, shuddering, then becomes hard and solid again, and _slick_ somehow, and Eddie thinks he might die from how good it feels. He slides his hands down further, feels teeth on his wrist suddenly, just for a moment, then a hot tongue between his fingers, like Venom can’t decide on whether to encourage him or stop him. Vee’s growling now, a deep sound that Eddie can feel everywhere, that makes it impossible for him to _think_.

 **Eddie** , a thought or a voice, Eddie doesn’t know anymore, **Eddie, can we-**

And there’s uncertainty- Venom doesn’t know what he’s asking either, but he knows what he wants, is opening Eddie’s jeans already, quick and efficient.

Eddie is awash with affection, aflame with desire, he wants this so much, but if Venom only wants this because Eddie does-

 **Eddie** , Venom says, out loud against Eddie’s cheek, breath hot, **we want it, please-**

And Eddie can feel it, can’t he? How much Venom wants this, how much he loves the way Eddie feels under him, how he wants to be with Eddie, around Eddie, _inside_ him.

“Oh,” Eddie breathes, then, “Yes, anything, anything you want, you can have anything, oh-”

And then he can’t talk anymore, because Vee’s kissing him again, uncontrolled and messy, **gimme it, Eddie, oh** , against his mouth. Vee’s pulling down his underwear, another mouth with another tongue suddenly there, hot and wet on his dick, and it feels so good it makes Eddie moan for it even more. He won’t last like this, he doesn’t think, **don’t want you to** , he needs something, anything, and then the tongue is sliding down, down, down, and he might be losing his mind.

 **Tell us where** , Venom says, almost conspiratorially.

“Anywhere, anything, Vee, please.”

There’s a hand on his dick now, or a tentacle maybe, and it’s so good, the tongue hot and wet rubbing up and down, like nothing Eddie’s ever felt before. And Venom loves it too, is looking down at Eddie like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. Eddie loves looking at him, at his alien face, and he loves running his hands over Venom’s shoulders, the texture smooth and warm; loves looking into his eyes best, their pearlescent shine so pretty.

 **Pretty** , Venom tells him, **Eddie, Eddie, here?**

Their foreheads are touching now, and it’s like two mirrors facing each other, their pleasure amplifying until Eddie can’t tell them apart anymore. Venom is touching him exactly how Eddie likes it, speeds up a little, licks at Eddie’s jaw, and Eddie might be falling apart with it.

 **We know how you like it** , Venom says into his neck, _Please_ , Eddie thinks back, **We can feel it, we love it. Eddie-**

And then Venom makes a noise above him, _moans_ , grips Eddie’s dick a little tighter, thinks **please** , and that’s it; of course it is, it’s the hottest thing Eddie has ever heard, or felt, or thought. It brings him right to the edge, he’s going to come from this, and then he _does_ \- and somehow, it gets doubled between them, almost unbearably good. They moan together, Eddie trying to hold on while Venom shudders, grows and loses form, gets viscous, all over Eddie.

Eddie’s arms are full of sticky goo, but only for a moment, before Venom takes shape again, and heavy on top of him. Eddie’s breathless, but Venom is looking down between them, at Eddie’s come on his stomach. Eddie knows what he’s about to do a second before Venom does it. He tries to sit up, but Venom is holding him down still, and then he’s licking up Eddie’s come.

“Oh, fuck.”

Venom just purrs in response, kind of like a vibrating blanket on top of him. Eddie's head falls back. He doesn't need to _look_ to be able to feel how content Venom is, how not-hungry, and damn, he’s gonna get those two wires crossed for sure from now on. Venom makes sure to get it all, then takes the scenic route up Eddie's chest, unconcerned when Eddie shivers from it, almost gets worked up again. He doesn’t care that he’s tickling Eddie a bit with his tongue, or that Eddie thinks maybe it’s a little bit gross, because Eddie also thinks it feels nice and it’s kind of a turn-on. Being in each other’s head is good like that.

“Hey, big guy,” Eddie says when they’re face to face. “You okay?”

**Yes. Are you… okay?**

“Yeah, Vee. You know I am.”

And Eddie loves him, doesn’t he, is suddenly so endeared with Venom, who doesn’t need to ask Eddie anything because they live inside each other, and still does, because he knows Eddie likes it when they talk out loud.

 **Eddie. Thank you**.

That’s flattering, probably, but also funny.

 **Not for that.** Venom thinks it over for a moment. **Also for that, yes**. **But we meant for making us stronger.**

“I didn’t really do much, Vee. Just been eaten a lot of chocolate.”

 **Not that, either**.

And then Venom does get frustrated with words after all, and shows Eddie instead: shows him every evening Eddie laid down right here and thought about Venom crawling up his body, swallowing him up. Everytime Eddie concentrated on nothing but the feeling of them bonded together, of being one. Every time Eddie loved him.

“Oh,” Eddie says, a little overcome with how he’d apparently been broadcasting his feelings. He places a kiss between Venom’s eyes. “No problem, darling. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is still getting hits/kudos, here's a limited link to the discord that inspired this, for anyone interested:  
> https://discord.gg/2fPJreC


End file.
